


Wishing He Was You

by Konekorain



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adult Situations, Cannon Divergence, Language, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekorain/pseuds/Konekorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he won't admit it to himself, Len is in love with Mick.  Mick seems to show no interest in anything that isn't fire.  What happens to their relationship when another Time Master pledges to assist Rip's endeavor and shows a liking toward Len.  Will Len choose someone who showers him with affection or will his heart continue to seek out someone who seems to be uninterested?  (Bad Summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My new story! Well, this starts after 'Marooned', however, I'm pretending that around the last third of the episode didn't happen. So, ahead, we've got love triangles, angst, drama, and, if you're lucky, maybe some fluffiness. XD Enjoy! Let me know what you think!

The _Waverider_ was hanging out in space again. They had come to another dead end in the search for Vandal Savage. Tensions were running high as the group was confined to the ship, which seemed to be getting smaller with every second that ticked by. Mick was especially affected by this setback in their mission. He wanted nothing more than to burn something and the people aboard this ship were looking increasingly favorable. Noticing the look in his partner's eye, Len approached him.

“You gotta keep it together, Mick.” he said quietly. Mick just grunted in response, not even looking at Len, who rolled his eyes in exasperation. Just then, Gideon made an announcement.

“Captain, there's a message for you from another Time Master.” Everyone looked sharply at the projection of Gideon.

“Put it on screen.” Rip instructed. Gideon did so and the team gathered around to read the letter.

 

_Rip Hunter,_

 

_It's been a while since we last spoke. Since you left the Time Masters, the organization has gone downhill very swiftly. All the higher ups are only concerned with finding and capturing you. That's all we have become. I have decided that your crusade against Vandal Savage is the honorable thing to do. For that reason, I have defected from the organization and seek to assist you. I have gathered all of the intel that the Time Masters have amassed on Savage and wish to meet up with you at a designated time and place to discuss my joining your team._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Axel Rondish_

 

When they were done reading, everyone looked at Rip, questioning in their eyes. Rip was staring at the computer screen mulling over the choices he had. Finally, after a few moments, he spoke.

“Gideon, send a message back to Mr. Rondish and ask him where and when he wishes to meet.”

“Yes, sir.” The whole team looked shocked at Rip's decision.

“Are you sure we can trust him?” Sara spoke up. Rip looked at her.

“I have known Axel for many years. I don't believe it will hurt to talk with him about what he wants.”

“Because that worked _so_ well last time.” Len mumbled, earning a sharp look from Rip.

“I believe Axel can be trusted. We are going to meet with him and discuss the possibility of him joining the team. End of story.”

 

~x~x~x~

 

The _Waverider_ was set down in a clearing in the middle of a forest. The team aboard was buzzing with tension and anxiety about the meet up with Axel. Rip, despite his confidence in his friend, was nervous as well. Remembering back to when his mentor attempted to kill him, he decided to take part of the team with him.

“Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory, Ms. Lance, with me.”

“Thought you trusted this guy.” Mick said.

“Yes, well, you helped me to not get myself killed when I met with my mentor, I...trust your judgment.” When everyone gave Rip a shocked look, he quickly added, “In this instance.” Len sent Mick a quick smirk. He was quite proud that his partner was proving useful to Rip. He wanted nothing more than to keep Mick with him on this journey. The thought of going on without him was something he didn't even want to think about. Mick was special to him. More so than he wanted to admit to himself. Feelings were a weakness. That's what his father had beaten into him. Shaking his head to rid him of those thoughts, Len grabbed his cold gun and followed the others out of the ship.

 

Once they were outside, they walked to the exact co-ordinates that Axel had specified in his follow-up letter. When they reached the spot, they only had to wait a couple of minutes before a figure slowly made its way out of the trees. Len and Mick fired up their respective guns and aimed them while Sara got her bo staff ready. Rip held his arm out, signaling them to wait. When the man stepped into the moonlight, his grin was revealed. Then, Len, Mick, and Sara noticed that Rip's shoulders sagged in relief. Seeing him relax, they lowered their weapons for the moment.

“Axel, how have you been?” Rip asked. Axel's grin widened. The man was tall, possibly an inch or two taller than Len. He was muscular as well. His build was closer to Mick's than anyone else's. His emerald eyes shone in the light and he raked a hand through his short, brown hair. When he spoke, it was with an English accent just like Rip's.

“Rip. It's been a while, eh? I've been fine, just frustrated over the inactivity of the Time Masters.” He looked over the three team members that Rip had brought with him. Mick looked ready to burn the man at any given moment. Sara looked bored to death and Len was giving Mick warning looks to keep him in line. The last thing they needed was to set an ally on fire. Axel took all this in, a gleam in his eye.

“Who is _that_?” he asked in a flirty tone. Sara, used to being the center of lecherous attention, bared her bo staff before she saw where Axel was looking. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Len. She smirked.

“I cannot believe this.” she said, trying and failing to keep her amusement under control. Len and Mick looked away from each other and at her. She was attempting to stifle giggles as Rip looked from her to Axel and following Axel's gaze to Len.

“No!” he said firmly. Axel just pouted at him. “No! Don't even!” Len was looking at Rip, brows furrowed.

“Did we miss something?” he asked.

“Don't worry about it, gorgeous.” Axel said, grinning.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult chapter to write and I'm not sure why. It took me a while, though.

Ray was talking animatedly with Professor Stein when the hatch of the ship opened. Everyone looked over as Rip entered, followed by a stranger and the rest of the team. They noticed Len looked annoyed and Sara looked amused. Rip cleared his throat and introduced their guest.

“Everyone, this is Axel Rondish. Axel, this is Kendra Saunders, Ray Palmer, Professor Martin Stein, and Jefferson Jackson.” He then turned around to face the others. “And, you've already met Sara Lance, Mick Rory, and Leonard Snart.” Green eyes turned to Len.

“Yes, I _have_.” Axel said, eyes running up and down the other's form. Len, for his part just glared at the man. Mick came up behind his partner and murmured in his ear.

“Can I burn him now?” Sighing, Len responded.

“I wish you would.”

“Aw, you don't really mean that.” Axel said, having overheard their quiet conversation. “Tell me, what's a guy like you doing hanging out with someone like this.” he said, motioning to Mick, who growled in response. Mick was about to move forward, but Len put his hand on his chest to stop him.

“Number one, that's the worst pick-up line I've ever heard. Number two, leave me the hell alone or I'll put you on ice.” With that, Len stormed off, presumably to go to his quarters. Everyone else on the bridge stood awkwardly, staring at Axel.

“Well, that was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. I haven't decided yet.” Jax said in awe. Sara and Kendra just laughed as the men tried to decipher exactly what was wrong with the new arrival. Mick, with a scowl, approached Axel.

“Hey, stay away from my partner.” he growled, stalking out of the room.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Len was laying on his back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking about what had happened earlier. He wasn't used to people showing him that kind of attention. Though, on the rare occasion that they did, they usually wanted to use him and nothing more. He didn't know what Axel's game was, but he decided to steer clear of him. He didn't _need_ anybody. Not a moment later, the door slid open and Mick came through. _'Well, I don't need anyone besides Mick.'_ he silently corrected himself.

 

Mick looked agitated. He was pacing the floor, making Len motion sick by just watching him. He was mumbling to himself and looked like he wanted to set the entire ship on fire.

“Mick, what's wrong?” he asked, going for detached interest.

“That guy.” he growled. “Who does he think he is?! We've been partners for decades. He can't just cut in on that.” Len sat up to better look at Mick.

“Calm down. He's just flirting.”

“Yeah, well, I don't like it!” That took Len by surprise. There was absolutely no reason for Mick to be _that_ upset over some flirting. It wasn't like Axel was going to come between them as partners. Len would never let that happen and Mick knew it. So, what was it? Before Len could ask, Mick exhaled loudly and left the room, leaving Len staring after him. He looked down at his feet on the floor trying to figure the other man out. When the door slid open again, he didn't look up, figuring Mick had returned to finally tell him what the hell was going on.

“That didn't look good.” The voice had Len whipping his head up to look directly into smiling, green eyes. Len stood, scowl in place.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” he asked. Axel just smiled at him. Len was taken aback. The other's expression was so open and genuine.

“Just came to check on you. Mr. Rory, there, seemed quite unhappy when he left the bridge.”

“That's just Mick. He wouldn't hurt me.” Len didn't know _why_ he was humoring Axel, he just was. Perhaps it was the way he looked at him, like he was the most beautiful thing the man had ever seen. It felt good to be held in such regard in such an honest way. Len had watched Axel on their way back to the ship. He had flirted with Rip and Sara a little, but hadn't looked at either of them the way he was currently looking at him. It was unnerving yet, at the same time, exhilarating.

“Are you so sure about that? He seems like a loose cannon.”

“He's loyal.” Axel smiled again, taking a step closer.

“I can see how anyone would pledge loyalty to you.” Len felt himself blush slightly, but covered it with a scowl.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“You act so cold and calculating, but I can tell that you're the kind of person who cares _too_ much. You try to hide it, but I can tell. I'm good at reading people.” Len just stared at Axel, trying desperately to figure out what to say, what to do. In the end, he and Axel ended up talking for several hours. He wasn't that bad of a guy after all.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this sub-plot... Is it cheesy? Probably. However, I needed and excuse to force Axel and Len to get closer to one another. Thus, this sub-plot was born. You'll have to read to see what I mean. Please be nice and bear with me.

Len laid in bed that night and thought about the events that had transpired that day. Meeting Axel had been strange. What had been stranger, however, was Mick's behavior after Axel came aboard. He acted as if he was threatened by him. Maybe he thought that Len would replace him. That's the only explanation he could come up with, anyway. Len would never do that, though. He cared about Mick. Had for a long time. There was no way he would allow anyone else to be his partner.

 

Axel was another thing entirely. He was still annoying as hell, but Len felt awed by the attention the newcomer was paying him. Nobody had ever treated him like he was...special. That's the feeling he got from Axel, though. For all his flirting, the man seemed to be genuinely attracted to him. This was something he didn't have much experience with so he had no idea how to handle the situation. If he admitted it to himself, there was _something_ about Axel that drove Len crazy. There was a familiarity there that he had never experienced with a stranger before. It was like he was a long lost friend, but Len _knew_ he had never met the man before. Being around him was...nice. Len spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, thoughts of Axel and Mick swirling around in his head.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Len yawned as he made his way to the bridge. Everyone was already gathered there and shot him odd looks. Usually, he was one of the first ones up.

“What? I didn't sleep well. No need to stare at me like I've got two heads.” he said gruffly. Len was let off the hook when Rip entered from his office, Axel in tow.

“We've deciphered where we can intercept Savage next. In New York City, 1998, there's an attack on a gay club carried out by some Neo-Nazi thugs. Savage was seen in the club just before the attack. Twenty died that night. It was seen as one of the worst acts of home-grown terrorism to have ever occurred. This group went on to terrorize more minority groups and were supplied with high-end weaponry. Nobody knows where they got it, but they certainly didn't have the funds to gather it themselves.” When Rip stopped, Axel picked up.

“We have decided to go undercover at the club, find Savage, and follow him out. We will find where he's holed up and plan an attack.”

“There's just one problem.” Kendra spoke up. “We don't have the dagger.” Rip looked at her.

“I'm glad you brought that up.” he said. “It's quite likely that he has the dagger somewhere on his property. Once we find out where, exactly, that is, we'll send Mr. Palmer in to find and retrieve it.”

“What about the attack on the club?” Ray asked. “Can't we stop that?” Axel looked at Rip. The Time Masters were taught to not interfere. He was still new to this whole rebellion thing and was unsure as to what they would end up doing. Rip thought for a moment before coming to a decision.

“We can't be sure of the ramifications protecting the club will have, but-” he was cut off by Jax.

“We have to do something! I can't just stand there and watch as people are murdered.” Rip looked pointedly at the interrupter.

“ _But_ ,” he continued again. “I'll have Gideon project a prediction to see what will happen to the future if we do stop this attack. If it's nothing catastrophic, we'll act.” This time, it was Gideon who spoke.

“I show that the only effect that saving the patrons of the club will have is the dissipation of the Neo-Nazi group and the prevention of further attacks by them.”

“Alright, here's what we'll do. Axel, you and Mr. Snart will go undercover in the club, Mr. Palmer, you will go with them and follow Savage to his base of operations where you will break in and find and retrieve the dagger. Mr. Rory, Ms. Lance, Mr. Jackson, and Professor Stein will stay at the club, stop the attack, and dispense of the terrorists. You will all then return to the ship and we'll plan our attack on Savage.” As soon as he took a breath, everyone in the room began talking all at once. An eyebrow twitched in annoyance before he bellowed to get them all to cease speaking. “QUIET! One at a time, please!” The entire room was silent until Len stepped forward and broke it.

“Why the hell do _I_ have to be the one to go undercover?” he asked, grimace on his face.

“Because you and Axel are the best at reading people and being covert.” Mick decided that it was his turn to speak next.

“Why can't I be the one to go with Snart. _We're_ partners after all.”

“Absolutely not. Mr. Rory, you're far too hot-headed and unpredictable for that part of the mission. You're better suited for the task I've assigned you.” Mick growled, but Len shook his head slightly. If _he_ was going to have a job he despised, then Mick could be just as miserable. He wasn't even sure _why_ Mick wanted to be the one to go with him in the first place. They had done jobs before where they'd had to be separated and he'd been fine with it. Why now? Len was so lost in his thoughts that he barely registered Rip instructing him and Axel to go to the fabrication room to go ahead and get their outfits in order before they head out.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The bridge went silent when Len entered. They had landed in 1998 about thirty minutes prior and Len and Axel were sent to change. Axel's clothes were normal, nothing to write home about. Len's, however, were astonishing. His clothes were tight and hugged his frame. His dark jeans rode low on his hips and his black shirt was short enough to let some of the milky skin of his midriff show. He wore a fitted, thin, leather jacket that ended about an inch lower than his shirt. On his feet were black, heeled boots with chunky soles that made him slightly taller. All in all, he was quite the vision to behold. Len was glaring, a slight pink color dusting his cheeks.

“I feel ridiculous.” Feeling a familiar stare, Len turned, meeting Mick's eyes. There seemed to be a heat behind them that Len had never seen before. His cheeks got a little pinker and he looked at the ground before looking back to Rip. “Do I _have_ to do this?” he asked. There was definitely no whine to his voice, not at all. At least, that's what he told himself.

“Yes, you do. Think of the mission. Now, you and Axel are going to the club. Mr. Palmer, you shrink down and wait in the alley outside the club. The rest of you will wait on the ship. We're close enough to the club that you can get from here to there before the attack goes down. Mr. Snart,” Rip picked up a pair of black glasses and handed them to Len. “these glasses have a small, hidden camera in them. We will be able to see and hear what you do. This will help us to help you spot Savage quickly.” He then picked up the small in-ear radios and proceeded to hand them out to the team. “Everybody, keep in contact at all times. If something happens, let us know. Good luck.”

 

~x~x~x~

 

They could hear the thrumming music before they even entered the club. Once inside, Axel grabbed Len's hand and led them to the bar. The sat on a side of the bar where they could see most of the patrons. They ordered a drink, so as to avoid suspicion, and slowly drank as they surveyed the club. After a while of silence between the two, Axel began to speak.

“So, what's the story with you and the hot-head?” he asked. Len looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He weighed his options. He could just ignore the man. It was getting pretty boring just sitting here silently, though. Finally, he answered.

“He saved my life.” he said, a slight, fond smile lifting the corner of his mouth. Axel studied Len's face closely before reaching over and cutting the sound from the glasses and their earpieces. Len looked startled at the action and eyed Axel closely.

“Are you in love with him?” he asked, bluntly. Len's eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open.

“Wh-wh-” he tried, but couldn't seem to form coherent words. Axel's gaze softened.

“I've seen the way you look at him, look _after_ him. He would probably be sitting in jail right now if it weren't for you.” Len looked at the bar top and scowled, his face turning pink.

“The hell do you know?” he growled. Looking back up, he glared at Axel, daring him to continue. Either the man knew what he was doing or he was stupid because he didn't hesitate in continuing.

“A lot, actually. Quite a bit can be learned by watching someone and I've been watching you. Why don't you say something to him?” Len deflated on that last question. He looked into his drink for a moment before laughing mirthlessly.

“Are you serious? He would probably set me on fire.”

“I don't believe that. From what I've seen these past couple of days, he's just as loyal to you as you are to him.”

“Loyalty is a long way from love.”

“So why do you continue to pine for him? Be content to be his friend and let yourself move on.” After that, they sat in silence for a moment before Rip's voice came over their earpieces.

“ _There's something wrong with your sound. We can't hear anything.”_ Axel shared a look with Len and reached over, turning the sound of all the devices back on.

“Sorry about that. Something must have happened.” Looking back at Len, Axel held out his hand. “Let's dance. It will allow us to see from different angles.” Not able to come up with a reason not to, Len took his hand and they stood. By the time they reached the dance floor, a slow song had come over the speakers. Len rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to be pulled against Axel's chest. It was a...strong, muscled chest. Not unlike how Len imagined Mick's chest might feel. Closing his eyes, he laid his head against Axel's broad shoulder. The only thing that was missing was the smell of smoke that was always associated with his partner. After a moment of indulgence, Len opened his eyes. They were supposed to be looking for Savage, not daydreaming. As the song came to an end, Axel shrugged a shoulder to get Len's attention. Looking up, Len was shocked to find a pair of lips on his. His first instinct was to fight, but, remembering Axel's prior words about moving on, he quelled it in favor of allowing the kiss to continue. They only broke apart after hearing a throat clear in their ears.

“ _You are aware we can see you, correct?”_

 

~x~x~x~

 

Mick was pacing the bridge. He had a bad feeling about tonight and it didn't help that they could no longer hear Len and Axel. When the audio finally came on, he thought he could calm down a bit. That was until he saw what was happening. He saw Len look down at Axel's hand and then take it, allowing himself to be led to the dance floor. He watched in abject horror as they began to dance, Len with his head on Axel's shoulder. He started pacing again, agitated beyond belief. It was when he saw them kiss that he let out a growl of anger. The others looked at him warily and backed away slightly. It was Martin who approached the feral-looking man and attempted to calm him down.

“Why don't you just tell him how you feel?” he asked gently. Mick growled again and replied in a hostile manner.

“Back off old man!” Rip sighed in frustration at Mick and the scene on the screen and cleared his throat before he spoke into his communicator.

“You are aware we can see you, correct?”

“ _Sorry.”_ came Axel's voice. Rip was about to continue when Rip and Len both alerted the others to a familiar face in the crowd.

“ _I found Savage.”_ Len whispered.

“I see him as well. Keep close, but not too close.” Rip then turned to the others. “Get ready. The attack could be any moment now.” He then approached Mick and looked directly into the man's eyes. “Get your head together. I can't have you messing this up. People's lives are at stake, including those of Mr. Snart and Axel. Mick breathed heavy through his nose, attempting to calm down. The last thing he wanted to do was risk Len's life.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Len kept his eye on Savage until the man left out the back door that led to the alley. They waited a couple of minutes before following the man outside. Once they were outside, Ray flew up to Axel's ear.

“He went left.” he said, flying into the Len's jacket pocket. They left the alley and headed out onto the street just as gunfire erupted outside the front of the club. Len hesitated for a split second until he heard the familiar roar of Mick's heat gun. Walking swiftly, he caught up with Axel. They followed Savage for about fifteen minutes before finally coming to a stop outside a large mansion. It was similar to the mansion in Russia that he, Ray, and Mick had infiltrated, quite unsuccessfully.

“Alright, we're here.” Len whispered loud enough so that Ray could hear him. Flying out of Len's pocket, Ray made his way into the house.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Mick was taking all of his frustrations out on the despicable Neo-Nazis in front of the club. They were able to intercept them before they made their way inside where the patrons were. After hearing the gunshots, everyone panicked and made their way out the back door and away from the fight. Out front, Mick was burning anyone that got in his way. Sara and Firestorm were holding their own in the fight and, after a while, they had won. Firestorm separated and Sara, Jax, and Professor Stein began heading back in the direction of the ship before any news crews decided to show up. Mick stood where he was, looking in the direction of the alley around back. He had a bad feeling about what was going down at Savage's place.

“C'mon, let's go.” Sara called. Mick ignored her. He spoke into his radio.

“Are you tracking Snart and the others?” he asked.

“ _Yes. Why do you ask?”_ came Rip's voice.

“Tell me how to get there.”

 

~x~x~x~

 

“Where is he?” Len asked Axel as they stood, hidden, outside the mansion waiting for Ray.

“He should be back any minute. I'm sure he's fine.”

“What if he blew our cover?”

“I'm sure he would have notified us if that had happened.” Axel tried to reassure Len, who was getting antsy waiting. Just then, Ray's voice came over their ear pieces.

“Um, guys. I don't think I can get out of here. I'm trapped in a cupboard.”

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.” Len responded, frustrated that someone as smart as Ray can get trapped in a bloody _cupboard_. “Why don't you just _get bigger_?”

“Because, if I do that, Savage will find me. I'm in his office. He's here, too.”

“Good Lord.” Len huffed out. Axel laughed at his reaction.

“C'mon. The kid needs a distraction and a helping hand. I'll distract Savage and you get Palmer out.” Len just rolled his eyes and began creeping toward the front entrance.

 

Getting in the mansion was easy enough. The security system wasn't on and the door wasn't that hard to pick. Once inside, Axel and Len split up. Len went looking for the office and Axel went into the kitchen. Once Len was in a position that he wouldn't be found when Savage exited the room, he whispered a go ahead and instantly heard the banging of pots and pans from the kitchen. Len watched from his hiding spot as Savage came running out of his office and down the hall. Slipping into the room, Len looked around and spotted the cupboard, going to it straight away. He opened the door and Ray zipped out.

“Thanks.” he said into the ear piece.

“Don't mention it.” Len responded. He walked over to the window behind Savage's desk and opened it a crack. “Now, get out of here.” Ray did as he was told and Len closed the window behind him. Not hearing anything from the kitchen, Len decided to go make sure Axel was okay. Staying close to the wall, Len crept down the hallway and peeked around the corner into the kitchen. There, he saw Savage standing over an unconscious Axel. Len rushed into the room and took a swing at the back of Savage's head. Unfortunately, the man heard him coming and turned, easily evading the punch. Savage took his own swing and caught Len on the jaw. His head snapped to the side and he stumbled backwards. Savage took the opportunity to land a couple more punches. Len growled deep in his throat and landed a few blows of his own. When Savage fell back against the table, he grabbed a pot without Len seeing it. When Len approached, Savage spun around and hit him over the head with it. Len fell to the ground, dazed. A moment later and Savage was on top of him, hands wrapped firmly around his neck.

“You really thought you could pull one over on me? I'll send Gareeb a message in the form of your lifeless body.” he sneered, continuing to choke Len, who was hitting and grasping anything within reach, fighting for his life. Black spots were beginning to form in front of Len's eyes and he was becoming lightheaded. His struggling got slower and slower as his neck was held in a white-knuckle grip. Finally his harms fell to his sides and he passed out, darkness enveloping him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwahahaha! Evil cliff-hanger of doom!


	6. Chapter 6

Mick barged into the mansion just in time to see Vandal Savage's hands around his partner's neck and Len lose consciousness. Letting out an inhuman growl, he ran and knocked Savage off of Len, fists pummeling the man over and over. Taken by surprise, Savage wasn't able to defend himself and, after several punches, Mick stood up and aimed his heat gun at the smirking man.

“I'll always return. You and you're friends can't stop me.” Mick pulled the trigger and burned Savage to a crisp. Turning, he rushed over to Len, falling to his knees beside the man. Checking his vitals, Mick discovered that Len wasn't breathing and he had no pulse. Horrified, Mick began CPR. He blew two lung fulls of air into Len before beginning chest compressions. Mick worked frantically to bring his partner back. As he worked longer, to his frustration, tears began to blur his vision. Finally, Len took a gasping breath, filling his lungs with much needed oxygen. His eyes looked around wildly before finally settling on Mick over him. Completely unexpectedly, Len surged up, connecting his lips with Mick's. Mick kissed back for a moment before Len jerked away, remembering something.

“Axel.” he said, eyes searching for the other man. When he found him, he rushed over to the still unconscious man. Mick felt a pain bloom in his chest at the sight. He wanted Len to be happy, but, he was finally admitting to himself, he wanted Len to be happy with _him_. Coming to a decision, Mick stood. He would leave Len alone. Their relationship would stay the same. Len probably only kissed him in thanks for saving his life after all. Len could be with Axel, if that's what would make him happy. Turning, Mick left the mansion.

 

After helping Axel sit up, Len turned to look at Mick, only to find the larger man was gone. Feeling disappointed, Len figured Mick was freaking out about the kiss. Sighing, Len turned back to Axel when his tender neck was stroked.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly.

“I should be asking you that.” Len raised a hand to his neck. “Is it bruising?”

“Yeah. Guess we should have brought weapons, huh?”

“Would of been to conspicuous.” Len said, helping Axel up. As they began to walk out, stepping over the stinking, smoldering remains of one Vandal Savage, Len began again. “I kissed Mick.” he said simply. Axel looked shocked.

“Oh? What'd he say?”

“Nothing. He left.” Axel winced in sympathy.

“I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, I guess. You were right. I'm wasting my time.”

 

~x~x~x~

 

Once they were all back on the ship, Rip stormed out from his office.

“What the _hell_ was that?!” he asked everyone, eyes zeroing in on Mick. Len decided to speak up.

“Ray got stuck in the mansion. Axel and I had to go in to get him out.”

“So, you all blew an undercover mission. Hell, it would have been better and quicker to just stroll into the mansion and take the dagger in plain view. And you,” he looked at Mick again. “Why on Earth did you kill Savage? He'll just come back and now we'll have to find him again.”

“He almost killed Snart!” Mick growled.

“So stop him! Not kill him!” Mick looked back at Len and cringed at the now dark purple bruise circling his neck.

“Nobody touches my partner and gets away with it!” Len nearly choked on the intake of breath that rushed into his lungs at that statement. That fierce protection was one of the reasons he fell for Mick. His thought process halted at that thought. Did he really fall for Mick? Was he in love with his partner? Before he could answer his questions, Rip addressed him.

“Are you alright Mr. Snart.” he sighed out.

“Thanks to Mick, yeah.” he answered. Rip sighed again.

“I still want you to report to the medical bay and let Gideon look you over.”

“Fine.” Len grunted. As he walked off, everyone relaxed slightly as their “talking to” was over. Mick's gaze followed Len all the way out of the room before he sat down in one of the chairs around the bridge.

 


End file.
